


Save Me

by teleport_to_sans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Romance, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleport_to_sans/pseuds/teleport_to_sans
Summary: Tony has a nightmare.





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i wrote this at like 2 am ! this is a plot ive wanted to write for a while! sorry if it sux ;)

Being an Avenger, sleep alluding you wasn't surprising. Everybody on the team had red stained pasts. Nat had her past in the KGB, Bucky in Hydra, and so on. Sometimes you would just stare at the ceiling, hoping to bore yourself to sleep maybe? But other times your mind drifted. From regular things like what you had for lunch, and then snap. Tony popped up in your brain. He was just warm. Just a warm presence, which many wouldn't agree with. To others, he was sarcastic and snarky and a huge show off. But with you? Well... he was still all of those things, but just sweeter, never failing to make your stomach flip. You loved him. Through and through. 

He was your bestfriend, and to him you were the same. 

And now you were about to fall asleep. Falling, falling, falling... snap. 

Two gentle knocks on your door made your eye snap open. You sat up on your elbows, then two clicks of your door opening and light shining from the hall into your dark room. Squinting, you made out tall hair and a glowing arc reactor.

'Tony?' you asked softly. 'Friday, turn on the lights a little.' The lights picked up so you could barely see the features of his face. He was definitely distraught. He was wearing sweatpants and a black wifebeater, you could tell he came straight to you after waking up. He stepped closer and closed the door behind him. 

'Hi.' Tony said quietly. He stopped about 3 feet from the bed. 'I can't sleep.'

You looked at him sympathetically, waiting for him to continue.

'I see you die. All of you.' Now he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to you. You crawled over to him and touched his back so he knew you were approaching and sat criss-crossed right next to him. You wiped a few stray tears from his face and laid your head on his shoulder. Then picked up his hand and put it in yours. He did not wait to squeeze it.

'Stay here with me.' You spoke slowly and reassuringly. You knew what he was going through better than most. Tony turned his head to you, tears still threatening to spill out. And you looked back at him, tears threatening to spill out. 

'I just don't know how to make it stop. I want it to stop.' He looked down at the hands clasped and the tear fell. 'How-' a sob wracked through him and your heart broke. 'How do i make it stop?'

You just wanted to keep him in your arms forever, to make sure he never felt pain again, but alas. He didn't deserve this. You led Tony to the top of the bed and put the covers over both of you. You were both laying on your sides facing each other, the intertwined hand still between you.

'Every time you wake up, I'll be here.' Breaking the hand holding, you ran your hand through Tony's hair and he let out a deep breath. You were crying with him now. You cupped his face softly. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer, and held you there as if you would float away if he didn't.

'Please stay this time. I can't-' A voice break cut him off, his dreams wandering back into his mind.

'I would never leave you.'

The hand that was coiled around your middle pulled you even closer until your lips met. The kiss was needy, like he was scared one minute you would be there and the next you would be gone. You reciprocated almost instantly, not only were you hopelessly in love, but you would give anything to make him feel better. Your hands slid down, one of his chest and one at the base of his neck. He was suddenly desperate for your touch, he believed it could save him. YOU could save him.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against yours, eyes closed, breathless. Then he let go. 

'I love you.' He whispered. 'So much.'

'I love you too.' came out of your mouth involuntarily. Like it was a primal instinct.These three words coming from you had pulled him out of the deepest, darkest waters. He felt clear now. You had saved him.

**Author's Note:**

> ....i think i have a thing for love confessions


End file.
